survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Potateyo/The floor is ... somewhere
A few weeks ago, I had about an hour, so I decided to place people in some unfortunate person's base for amusement. As soon as I entered the server, I noticed something very wrong. There were no terrain bricks anywhere, and the natural resources were floating in midair. As soon as I had spawned, I fell into the void, killing me. Luckily, there were 2 other people already living in the world, and they enlightened me on the situation. Firstly, an exploiter came a while ago and deleted EVERY terrain brick, including the sea, the baseplate, and even the dark areas. However, he did not delete the scripts for the regeneration of natural resources, so trees, ores, etc will still respawn. And since natural resources are anchored when they are regenerated, they stay floating in midair, until someone disturbs them through foraging. The main mode of transportation in this surreal world is swimming, through empty space. When your swim bar runs out, you do not fall onto the sea floor, potentially taking drowning damage, but fall into the void and die. However, since boats do not work (due to the absence of the sea) and bridging across gaps is costly, the most useful skill becomes the often overlooked swimming skill. For resource runs, you often do not have a place to rest (since resources are often raised above the ground by 3-4 studs or more), so you must rely on your swimming skill to stay alive. Since resources unanchor when you forage them, it makes the gathering of ores very hard (the ore vein will fall as soon as you mine anything on the vein) and every resource becomes a choice to take one portion of the resource while the rest falls down. Water is exceptionally hard to find, as a small blue film against the skybox is very easy to miss. Animals are impossible to farm, except if you somehow bridge under their spawn point, and wheat's yield decreases twentyfold. Space is limited, so conservation is key. However, this also makes a very interesting challenge. So back to the story. One of the two people came to the default spawnpoint (somewhere off rockma) and dropped off 3 boulders and a stalk at my bush (I was taking cover on a small bush stump at that time), and promptly ran out of stamina , dying. After gaining the masonry required through swimming to small stone desposits, I made a statue and a stone knife, and after much tedious welding of the small tree stumps, I had a very small anchored base going. In time, I would probably have moved to an oil spill (those were the only pieces of anchored solid land left) and built a bridge of stone slabs to other parts of the map, but as I have previously stated, I only had one hour, so I had to leave shortly afterwards. Pictures coming soon (Or never will, as gyazo only saves pictures less than 2 months old.) EDIT: Pictures :D https://gyazo.com/1ddce4395cbd39c10bab6f1e12b44633 Category:Blog posts